Alexstrasza
Alexstrasza, Dawczyni Życia, Czerwony Aspekt, jest obrończynią wszelkiego życia w świecie Azeroth. Była mianowana królową wszystkich smoków. Alexstrasza jest jedną z trzech wielkich smoków, które walczyły z demonami w Wojnie Starożytnych. Pomogła stworzyć Nordrassil, Drzewo Świata umieszczając magiczny żołądź w drugiej Studni Wieczności. Przez dość długi okres Królowa i jej czerwone smoki były pokojowo nastawione, ale z czasem zaczęli sprzeczać się jak najlepiej osłaniać i chronić świat. Dojście do władzy ludzi i innych ras spowodowało że zaczęli sadzić, iż nowi ludzie są niebezpieczni, i powinni zostać zniszczeni, jednak rodzaj Alexstraszy, i sama Królowa czuli, że powinni ich nauczyć jak odróżniać dobro od zła. Po nagłym zaginięciu Alexstraszy Czerwone Smoki desperacko poszukiwały jej, tylko po to, aby paść ofiarą Skrzydeł Śmierci. Te z Czerwonych Smoków, które przeżyły, odkryły, że orki schwytały ich królową, i używały jej potomstwa jako pionków w Drugiej Wojnie. Wiele oburzonych, czerwonych smoków chciało wojny z wszystkimi mniejszymi rasami, ale ratunek dla Alexstraszy niesiony przez ludzkiego maga Rhonina i jego sojuszników nauczył ich, że śmiertelnicy mimo wszystko mogą okazać się dobrzy. Dziś Alexstrasza mieszka na szczycie Wyrmrest Temple w Dragonblight miejscu uważanym za święte ziemie dla dragonflights. Skupiona już nie tylko na obserwowaniu śmiertelnych ras, królowa smoków podjęła działania połączenia dragonflights w walce przeciwko niebieskim dragonflights, i ich aspektowi, Malygosowi, jak i walce z zagrożeniem ze strony Króla Lisza. Biografia Gdy Tytani poczuli satysfakcję ze stworzenia świata Azeroth, odeszli, by przemierzać kosmos w poszukiwaniu nowych światów, które mogliby kształtować z chaosu i tworzyć nowe życie pośród milionów planet. Jednak zanim odeszli, Tytani nasycili mocą smoki, by stali się namiestnikami i obrońcami tego świata. Ich zamierzeniem było, by Smocze Aspekty stały na straży Azeroth, chroniąc dzieło Tytanów. Eonar, tytanka, patronka wszelkiego życia, ofiarowała część swojej mocy czerwonemu lewiatanowi Alexstraszy. Odtąd Alexstrasza będzie znana jako Dawczyni Życia, która nie ustaje w wysiłkach chronienia wszystkich żywych stworzeń w Azeroth. Dzięki wielkiej mądrości i nieskończonemu współczuciu dla wszystkiego, co żywe, Alexstrasza została koronowana na Królową Smoków i otrzymała władzę nad swoją rasą. Mimo że jest najpotężniejszą ze smoków, to nie jest najstarsza. Jej dawny małżonek Tyranastrasz, był starszy o kilkaset, jeśli nie kilka tysięcy lat, jeszcze przed tym, jak Tytani nasycili Alexstraszę potęgą. 'Wojna Starożytnych' Alexstrasza była jedną z trzech smoczych Aspektów, które walczyły z demonami z Płonącego Legionu podczas Wojny Starożytnych. To podczas tej wojny czarny smok Neltharion zwiódł inne Aspekty, tworząc Duszę Smoka (znaną później jako Dusza Demona), która przekazała mu część mocy innych aspektów. Po Wojnie Starożytnych, gdy Illidan, brat Malfuriona Stormrage, opróżnił trzy fiolki z wodą ze Studni Wieczności wlewając je do stawu na Górze Hyjal, Alexstrasza zdecydowała się użyć Studni jako narzędzia, które miało uleczyć zniszczoną wojną ziemię poprzez zasadzenie w nowej Studni żołędzia z G'Hanir, Drzewa Matki. Potężne drzewo wyrosło z żołędzia i zostało okrzyknięte Drzewem Świata Azeroth, które nazwano Nordrassilem. 'Druga Wojna' Dziesięć tysięcy lat później, podczas Drugiej Wojny, Nekros Skullcrusher, ork z klanu Smoczej Paszczy, otrzymał Duszę Demona od swego wodza Zuluheda. Używając potężnej mocy starożytnego artefaktu, Nekros i jego orkowie przenieśli się do leża czerwonego stada i uwięzili Alexstraszę i jej małżonków, w tym najstarszego z nich, Tyranastrasza. Potomstwo tych smoków zostało użyte przez orków jako potężne wierzchowce bojowe. Alexstrasza nie miała wyjścia, musiała się podporządkować niewoli lub patrzeć, gdy nie chciała się podporządkować, jak jej okrutny oprawca niszczył nienarodzone smoki na jej oczach. Alexstrasza odczuwała nieopisany ból widząc, jak jej dzieci umierają i same sprowadzają śmierć. 'Po Drugiej Wojnie' Gdy zakończyła się Druga Wojna, Alexstrasza stała się jeszcze cenniejsza dla Hordy niż wcześniej, gdyż stanowiła ostatnie wielkie wzmocnienie jej sił. Przez to była strzeżona za wszelką cenę. Jednakże Skrzydła Śmierci, starożytny zdrajca Alexstraszy i jej najbardziej znienawidzony wróg, częściowo zakłócił jej niewolę podczas Drugiej Wojny i zaaranżował intrygę mającą na celu wyprowadzenie jej na powietrze i kradzież jej dzieci w nadziei stworzenia własnego potomka. Jednak jego plan obrócił się przeciwko niemu i wyrwał Alexstraszę na wolność. Gdy orkowie rozpoczęli ewakuację zniewolonych smoków z fortecy Grim Batol, by chronić swoich niewolników przed Sojuszem, karawana została zaatakowana przez Skrzydła Śmierci. Podczas walki Tyranastrasz został zabity przez Czarnego Jaszczura, jednakże Alexstrasza została uwolniona i pierwsze, co zrobiła, to pożarła swego oprawcę, Nekrosa, w całości i odbiła swoje potomstwo z rąk Hordy. Dzięki pomocy jej drugiego małżonka Korialstrasza, Alexstrasza zjednoczyła się z pozostałymi Aspektami, Nozdormu, Yserą i Malygosem. Ludzki czarodziej Rhonin zniszczył Duszę Demona, wyzwalając moce Aspektów i pozwalając im ruszyć w pogoń za Skrzydłami Śmierci. Mimo że ostatecznie Neltharion uciekł przed ich gniewem, zniszczona karawana wciąż spoczywa na Mokradłach. Jej ziejące ogniem dzieci powróciły na swoje posterunki jako obrońcy życia i pracują, by odbudować swoją przetrzebioną rasę. Alexstrasza obecnie przebywa w Northrend, odgrywając istotną rolę w walce z niebieskimi smokami. World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King Alexstrasza po raz pierwszy pojawia się w Wrath of the Lich King. Malygos wypowiedział wojnę wszystkim śmiertelnikom władającym magią, szczególnie dalarańskiemu Kirin Tor. Czerwone stado sprzymierzyło się ze śmiertelnikami przeciwko krucjacie Malygosa, częściowo dlatego, gdyż Alexstrasza, po uwolnieniu przez Rhonina z rąk klanu Smoczej Paszczy, złożyła przysięgę, że nigdy ona ani nikt z jej stada, nie pozwolą skrzywdzić ras jej oswobodzicieli. Alexstrasza jest przywódczynią Akordu Smoczego Spokoju, przymierza smoczych stad przeciwko krucjacie Malygosa. Okazuje się, że Alexstrasza, jak również pozostałe Aspekty, są potomkami Galakronda, potężnego smoka. Normalnie Alexstrasza przebywa na szczycie Świątyni Smoczego Spokoju na Smoczym Cmentarzysku, gdzie objawia się w swej człekokształtnej postaci. W swej smoczej postaci Alexstrasza pojawia się przy Angratharze, Bramie Przekleństwa, po wykonaniu zadania / , jak również w Oku Wieczności, gdzie pomaga wojownikom w pokonaniu Tkacza Zaklęć. Jeden z serwerów w World of Warcraft został nazwany jej imieniem. ::Zobacz Nazwy serwerów i ich miejsce w wiedzy o Warcraft Osobowość Jak na osobę posiadającą tak wielką moc, Królowa Smoków jest zadziwiająco pełna współczucia. Podczas gdy Ysera faworyzuje śniących i uczniów Cenariusa Alexstrasza i jej podwładni są znani z unikania zabijania (o ile to w ogóle możliwe) ponieważ to oni są obrońcami życia. Alexstrasza kocha wszystkie żywe stworzenia i chroni je, a jedynie ci, którzy zagrażają smokom albo światu wywołują jej gniew. Alexstrasza jest niezwykle pewna siebie w swojej sile i prawości. Nie szuka walki, a niszczy tylko po to by ukarać lub potem odnowić. W czasie bitwy obserwuje uważnie swoich wrogów, dzięki czemu przekonuje się, czy są warci jej gniewu. Wrogowie, którzy uciekają, gdy ich przywódcy zostają pokonani, mają pozwolenie na ucieczkę, dostawszy nauczkę, którą nieprędko zapomną. Alexstrasza preferuje pokój i samotność, lecz będzie broniła swojej ziemi z całą swą potęgą i zaciętością przeciwko tym, którzy jej zagrażają. Często wykorzystuje swój talent zmiany postaci, by pojawić się jako istota natury i zobaczyć, jak śmiertelnicy potraktują ją przed wyjawieniem swojej prawdziwej tożsamości. Alexstrasza jest oddana wszystkim lasom, i, w mniejszym stopniu, wszystkim innym typom roślin. Uważa ona wszystkie naturalne lasy za swój dom i nie boi się żadnej bestii w obrębie takich ziem. Mimo że wiele naturalnych istot z Azeroth traktuje z szacunkiem Wielkiego czerwonego Lewiatana, nie jest boginią i nie chce, by było inaczej. Alexstrasza rzadko jest czczona przez jakąkolwiek szczególną grupę, jednak niektóre elfie społeczności składają jej hołd. Druidzi środowiska naturalnego w szczególności wysoko sobie cenią jej pogodną obecność, uważając ją za drugą w kolejności tuż za Yserą. Później, przez pewien czas ona i jej czerwone smoki żyli w pokoju, lecz z czasem pojawiły się spory, jak najlepiej mogliby chronić świat. Wzrost potęgi ludzi i innych ras śmiertelnych spowodował, że wiele smoków traktowało ich wrogo i uważało, że muszą oni zostać zniszczeni, podczas gdy inni sądzili, że to właśnie potomstwo Alexstraszy musi śmiertelnych nauczyć odróżniać to, co dobre od tego, co złe. Gdy później Alexstrasza zniknęła, całe czerwone stado ruszyło na desperackie poszukiwania, przez co stało się łatwym łupem podczas polowań Skrzydeł Śmierci. Te smoki, które przeżyły, odkryły, że ich królowa została zniewolona przez orków, którzy używają jej potomstwa jako wierzchowców podczas Drugiej Wojny. Wiele rozgniewanych smoków chciało wypowiedzieć wojnę słabszym rasom, jednak oswobodzenie Alexstraszy przez ludzkiego maga Rhonina i jego przyjaciół pokazało, że żyjący na ziemi śmiertelnicy również mogą czynić dobro. Dziś Alexstrasza przebywa na szczycie Świątyni Smoczego Spokoju na Smoczym Cmentarzysku, w miejscu, które stada uznają za świętą ziemię. Alexstrasza porzuciła bierną obserwację rozwoju śmiertelnych ras, by stanąć na czele sojuszu mającemu położyć kres poczynaniom niebieskiego stada smoków i jego Aspektu, Malygosa, jak również zagrożeniu ze strony Króla Lisza. Moce i zdolności Pośród wielu umiejętności Alexstraszy, może ona na nowo przywracać do życia lasy i leczyć ziemię. Może ożywiać zmarłych, jak również dokonywać ich pełnego wskrzeszenia. W Leżu Czarnych Skrzydeł, Vaelastrasz wzywa moce Alexstraszy, by wspomogły grupę rajdową w pokonaniu jego skażonej formy. Rajd otrzymuje dopalacz znany jako Esencja Czerwonej, który czasowo daje nieskończoną manę, gniew, moc runiczną i energię na czas 3 minut. Zadania thumb|Alexstrasza w swej smoczej postaci Jest ona zaangażowana w następujące zadania: Ciąg zadań z Lazurowej Smoczej Kaplicy: * lub * Ciąg zadań z Angratharu, Bramy Przekleństw: * lub * * * lub * lub Ciąg zadań związanych z uratowaniem krzyżowca Bridenbrada: * * * Kończy ona zadanie związane z przedmiotem wypadającym w Naxxramas: * Ulduar Podczas bitwy z Yogg-Saronem w Ulduarze, Alexstrasza pojawia się w swej formie wysokiego elfa wraz z innymi Aspektami we wspomnieniu ze stworzenia Duszy Demona dziesięć tysięcy lat wcześniej. Ciekawostki *Alexstrasza ma najwięcej punktów zdrowia ze wszystkich NPC w grze, 139,450,000 w swej smoczej formie. Linki zewnętrzne W Wyrmrest Temple, Dragonblight W Angrathar the Wrath Gate, Dragonblight de:Alexstrasza en:Alexstrasza es:Alexstrasza fi:Alexstrasza fr:Alexstrasza hu:Alexstrasza Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Dragonblight NPC Kategoria:Wyrmrest Accord Kategoria:Dragonblight quest giver Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Boss